PokemonAftermath
by Blah9500
Summary: 3 years after the fall of team galactic, a young trainer begins his journy in the sinnoh region, the only other thing on his mind , a mystrious girl he meets on his fist day


3 years after the events of Pokémon platinum

Isaac Vandal just turned 16 2 weeks before moving to sinnoh from the johto region to start his adventure, new law states that due to safety reasons , a trainer must at least have a high school diploma or be 17 years of age, before obtaining an official trainer ID, and after working a grueling summer filled with work, he finally saved enough to start fresh in a new region, why sinnoh? We'll get to that later

"Yeeshh that was a long boat ride, Finally made it to canalave city though 1st thing I should do is probably rent a room at the Pokémon center, if I could find it that is"

After walking around for hours Isaac finally decided to quit being shy and ask for help

"Who to ask?" He thought to himself and looked around only to see a girl with red hair sitting alone reading a book by the docs

"Excuse me ma'am?"

She ignored him

" I know you don't know me, but I'm new here and I'm lost, can you point me to the nearest Pokémon center?"

Still lost in her book she ignored him

"Dammit people were a lot nicer in johto" he whispered

" I beg of you I've been lost for hours looking for one"

"Fine she finally said" and finally looks up at Isaac it'll cost you 1000 pokedollars though I need a room as well for the night"

"What are you gonna carry me on your back to it or something?"

"No but help is not free and you look too tiered to look around for one"

"Alright fineee"

"Great now follow me, and don't talk at all"

Her voice so cold and monotone like she has no ambition in her at all,

After they arrive to the Pokémon center Isaac walks straight to the front desk, "hi id like to register for the Pokémon league"

"Not a problem please show me your trainer ID and at least one Pokémon Unser your possession"

"Oh I don't have any Pokémon yet, but I do have this egg that should hatch soon"

"I'm sorry you need a Pokémon before you register for the league, please come back when the egg hatches"

"Oh alright then, and how much is a room?"

"500 pokedollars"

"Here you go"

"Thank you have a wonderful night"

The girl went up to Isaac as he was on his way to his room

" I believe you owe me something"

"The room is only 500, why do you want 1000?"

"Delivery fee for being a tour guide, look I have somewhere important to be and might need to spend another night at a Pokémon center because I am on foot"

"Fine, here"

Without saying a word she took the money and walked to the front desk

Isaac let out a sigh, "only 8500 left and still can't even register, you better hatch soon" he said looking into the Pokémon egg in his bag, "and what will you be?"

Isaac lays in bed and falls asleep

In the next room over

"This is Mars reporting to neo galactic hq over"

"Ah Mars great to hear from you, are you almost here?"

"Not yet commanderJupiter I'm still stuck on foot and only a day or 2 away, are you sure it's too much to ask for a helicopter pick up?"

"Yes it is, I don't want to attract too much attention, it's too soon to make our presence known, by the way how did you pay for that room, last time we spoke you were in a tent in the woods?"

"Ha about that, this fool just handed me the money for it because I took him to the Pokémon center, idiot doesn't even have a Pokémon"

"That's so you, get here fast, and keep the fool around he may have more money, or we could get him to join up with us,"

"yes commander, Mars out"

The next morning Isaac awoke to a knock on his door

"Who is it?" He asked voice still drowsy he looks at his watch and sees its only 7 in the morning

"It's me the girl from yesterday, I want to talk to you"

Her voice now more sweet and with some more emotion, Isaac gets up and opens the door, only to see the girl now wearing something a little more seductive and revealing,

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I know I was being a bitch, I was just in a really bad mood yesterday, but today is a new day and I just wanted to apologize, I even bought us breakfast already"

He thinks to himself "She's like a whole new person today"

"Can I come in ?"

"Uhhhhhh... sure" they both take a seat at a little table in the room

" you said you wanted to talk?"

"That is correct, I wanted to properly introduce myself"

She sips he tea, "my name is Mars and you are ?"

"The names Isaac"

"so your new here, correct?"

Isaac lets out a yawn

"Yea I'm originally from Johtto"

"And what brings you here to the sinnoh region"

"I want to challenge the campion here, I heard she's the strongest out of all of them"

"Ahhh so you wanna be a trainer? You'd be a pretty cute one at that"

"Heh thanks I guess, why are you so nice today?"

"Ok well I kind of have to travel pretty far and I'd hate to travel alone because I'm going pretty far but I thought maybe having a companion wouldn't hurt ? And you seem like a decent enough person, plus I could show you around the region"

"Sounds good I guess, but what's the catch?"

"No catch I swear ,think of it as an apology"

Alright then I'll get dressed and ready to head out, ummm can you turn around?"

"Oh yea sure"

She takes a peek at the boy out of curiosity only to see a muscular body that she found somewhat arousing

"He's not my type" She thinks to herself "but he's kind of cute, in an innocent way"

She looks at his bed only to see his bag shaking

"Hey something is wrong with your bag"

"My egg!"

He opens his bag only to see a nose sticking out of it , and then 2 little legs, and a head

"What is it?" She asks

"A-a Cyndaquil"

"A what?"

"It's a Pokémon native to johto and one of the starters for new trainers, only the color on this one is off"

"What do you mean off ?"

"Normally it's blue on the top half , but this ones a deep brown"

"Do you have a pokeball to catch it?"

"Yea only one so this better work, hey little buddy my name Isaac, welcome to the world, I took care of you while you were an egg"

The Pokémon looks around the room, looks at Issacs warm face and lets out a happy cry

"Want to be the first member of my team?

Cyndaquil smiles at Isaac and gives him a look of agreement

"Cyna cyna quil"

Isaac taps the button of his pokeball into its head, it shakes 3 times then stops,

"Nice, welcome to the team, let's seeee male Cyndaquil ,jolly nature, likes to eat, from now on your name shall be Typhoon"

" you ready to head out Isaac?"

"Yea"

They walk to the front desk to hand in their keys,

"Oh one more thing" Isaac says to the nurse,

And with tones of hope and confidence in his voice, he says

"I'd like to register for the Pokémon league, with my new Pokémon, Cyndaquil"

From the author- I'd say that was a pretty good first chapter, to our story, will try to upload more soon, and this is only my first time writing one of these so sorry if it's a little sloppy will hope to improve more later on, so please leave feedback


End file.
